The Magic of the Moment
by brachan90
Summary: On a trip into the past, Trunks' time machine malfunctions, and he ends up in a strange land... DBZ/Legend of Zelda Crossover
1. Song of Time

The Magic of the Moment

This is a crossover fic between DBZ and the Nintendo game The Legend of Zelda (mainly from Ocarina of Time). If you aren't familiar with this game, it shouldn't really matter, because most of the important stuff is explained anyway. I don't own DBZ or the Legend or Zelda, or any of the related characters. I also don't own the song "Wind of Change" by Scorpions, from which the title is derived. Thank you, and enjoy the story ^-^

Song of Time 

There was always a moment of absolute silence before the Sun rose above the Earth. A moment when darkness still reigned for the most part, where nothing made a sound or movement. The creatures of the night had silenced their song to prepare for sleep, and the creatures of the day had not yet woken.

During this moment, Trunks always felt he had to hold his breath. He would hold it until the first rays of sunlight peeped from behind the hills and were captured in the dewdrops. And then, the noise would begin, for the day had truly started. 

But Trunks remained solemnly silent, letting the warmth and light wash over him slowly. He loved the dawn. To him, it signified rebirth, regeneration, a new beginning. That was why every morning, he would sit at the highest point of Capsule Corp.'s dome and watch the Sun struggle to take its place in the sky.

Trunks knew that his world was going through a similar struggle. It was still in that moment of silence before the Dawn. The Night was truly over, but the Day had not yet begun. Trunks was beginning to doubt that it ever would. But at least the Darkness was gone, and Trunks, himself, was responsible for that. 

It had been two years since he had returned from the past and destroyed the _jinzouningen_ monsters that had brought so much pain and death to his world. Two years since he had defeated Cell, before the genetically engineered creature had had the chance to steal the time machine. Two years. But it felt like a lifetime to Trunks.

He sighed, and watched as the once black ceiling of the land blushed a pinky-violet. Not until the pink had faded to be replaced by a shade of blue as glorious as his mother's eyes did Trunks venture inside. As always, the floor was cold beneath his bare feet.

Trunks was not surprised to find his mother already up. In fact, it was more than likely that she had been awake for much longer than he. She greeted him in her usual morning manner: a grunt that could have meant hello, steaming mug of coffee in one hand, cigarette in the other.

"Those things are bad for you, you know," Trunks commented in _his_ usual morning manner.

Bulma simply shrugged. "Haven't killed me yet. How long have you been up?"

"Since before dawn. I watched the sunrise."

"Again?"

Trunks nodded. "It's always so beautiful. I'll never tire of it. You should join me one day."

"No thanks. I've seen plenty of sunsets; they're good enough for me."

"But the sunset is the Close of Day. It signifies the ending of something. The sunrise is a beginning, and that's why I like it."

"You and your symbolisms." Bulma smiled. "And I always thought you'd be a scientist like me."

"Can't have too many in the family. So, how long have _you_ been up?"

"Stuffed if I know. _Way_ too long. I've been making the final adjustments on the time machine. You should be off to the past by lunchtime."

"It's not really the past anymore," Trunks stated. "Every journey I make I go to a later time in that timeline. Eventually, I'll be going to the exact same corresponding time."

"I never really thought of it that way," admitted Bulma. "How old were you – I mean, the other you, last trip?"

"About eighteen or nineteen. Getting close to my age."

"Do you think you could get a photo of Bra for me this time?"

On his last trip back, Trunks had met his "sister" for the first time. The young girl had simply adored him, even asking, "Can you be my onii-chan instead of Trunks-kun? You're much nicer than him!"

Trunks then had the difficult job of explaining to her why he couldn't. When he returned home, he had told his mother about the daughter she had never had.

"Really? A daughter?" she had whispered. "I always wanted a little girl. And Bra was the name I had picked out if I ever did. Though I'm sure Vegeta would not have appreciated it. He was bad enough when I named you Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "Of course I'll get you a picture. But it'd be so much easier for you to come with me, wouldn't it?"

"And see my younger, better-looking self? Ha! I don't think so!" Bulma scoffed, laughing. "Besides, the time machine wouldn't be able to cope with taking two people on a return trip." She looked at her son slyly. "But it would be okay with two people on a single trip, if you ever wanted to bring someone back with you."

Trunks had to laugh. "Not on about that again are you, Okaasan?"

"I'm perfectly serious, Trunks. You know I won't be around forever, and I want you to have someone to look after you when I'm gone. There's so few people left here, and I think you'd have better luck in the past."

Trunks kissed his mother on the forehead. "I appreciate the thought. I should start getting ready."

In his room, Trunks quickly dressed. He pulled on a well-worn pair of boots, and an even more worn denim jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on the sleave. Lastly, he strapped his sword across his back. It was doubtful that he would need the weapon, but it had become such an attachment. 

And besides, it looked mondo-cool!

"I'm ready, Okaasan!" Trunks called, as he wandered to where his mother usually set up the time machine. She was giving it a quick wipe-over so that it shone brilliantly in the midday sun. 

"Well, the machine is ready too," she replied. "Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"No thanks." Trunks kissed his mother again. "Sayonara, Okaasan. I'll miss you."

"You too, Trunks-kun." Bulma embraced him. "Have fun."

"Always do." And with that, Trunks jumped into his time machine. He waved to his mother, and then she disappeared. 

The trip through time and dimensions always tended to take a while, so Trunks leant back and thought about why he made these trips.

True, he enjoyed seeing the friends that he had made, and his father was always a… joy to see… well, sort of. It was also interesting to meet the new people who had come along; Goten was always fun, and Pan had been a real cutie the first time he had met her. And of course, Trunks liked to see how his other self was faring.  

But it wasn't those reasons that kept him going back. It was exactly the reason that his mother had picked out. 

Trunks was lonely. He had never in his life experienced unconditional love, only ever parental love. He had never had a girlfriend, been kissed, or made love. In fact, the only women he had really known were his mother, ChiChi… and Juuhachigou. 

Thinking of the blonde _jinzouningen_ reminded Trunks of his last trip to the past; when he had met Krillin and Juuhachigou's grown daughter, Marron. He had met her when she was a child, but she had certainly changed. 

No longer the young female image of her father, Marron had inherited the flawless beauty of her mother. She had openly flirted with Trunks, stating, as Bra had, that she preferred him to "our Trunks".

From what he could gather, Trunks guessed that his other self had been a right little brat as a child and had terrorised poor little Marron. So, though she found him incredibly good-looking, she would never be able to forgive her Trunks.

But similarly, Trunks would never be able to forgive Marron. Her crime? Being the daughter of Juuhachigou. With all due respect, the Juuhachigou of the past was guiltless. But every time he looked at her, he saw the same menacing crystal blue eyes that had taunted him after Gohan's death. The same woman that had beaten him close to death.

So, despite Marron being a lovely, sweet girl, Trunks knew that he would never be able to love her. 

He sighed, and spoke aloud, "I'm sure my day will come soon."

That was all that he was able to murmur, for in the next moment, his time machine shuddered violently, and everything went black. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Trunks woke, laying on a cold, hard surface. His immediate thought was that something had gone wrong, and he was back at Capsule Corp.

But something didn't fit – it was the smell. Bulma's army of domestic robots made certain that Capsule Corp. was eternally hospital clean. Wherever Trunks was, it did not smell like disinfectant. It had that old, musty smell that churches tended to have. And there was something else, which Trunks had not at first noticed.

Chanting. The room – for he had decided that he was most definitely in a room – echoed with voiced like that of Gregorian monks. The sound was soothing, but somewhat eerie at the same time. 

Trunks finally stood, and found that he was indeed in a large stone room, with a polished marble floor. Stained glass windows suggested that it was a church or temple of some sort too.

Trunks was standing on a small raised stage in the centre of the room. Next to him was a mount – a pedestal, he realised after closer observation – with the image of three triangles engraved into it. 

The sound of footfalls behind him startled Trunks, and he spun around. Crouching on the floor, as though he had just cushioned a fall, was a young man glad in dark blue, with a white shawl (or something of the like) draped over the shoulders and chest. As the other man stood, Trunks saw a symbol – a large eye – on the front. 

"I did not expect you back so soon, Hero of Time," the young man stated, upon seeing Trunks. Though the majority of his face was covered by a scarf, Trunks could still make out his eyes, and the confusion that passed through them. "What happened to your hair? And your clothes?"

Trunks could only stare, dumbfounded. _He thinks I'm someone else. But who? And while I'm at it, just where am I? Where's my time machine? _

"Link?" the young man asked again, trying to gain Trunks' attention.

"Trunks," he mumbled.

"What?"

"My name is Trunks, not Link." 

"Then who…?"

The mysterious young man was cut short by the unmistakable sound of a bowstring being stretched to fit an arrow.

"Turn around slowly, and keep your hands where I can see them," a strangely familiar voice commanded.

Still confused, and not wanting to start an unnecessary fight, Trunks raised his hands and slowly turned to face his assailant. What he saw nearly caused him to pass out again.

The young man dressed in a forest green tunic that was standing at the entrance to the room, with an arrow pointed squarely at Trunks' chest, was a mirror image of Trunks. The only difference was his blonde hair. 

"Friend of yours, Sheik?" the second young man asked the first, after recovering from the initial shock of seeing his double. 

"No, he was here when I arrived," the first replied. "I thought he was you."

"Who are you?" The second man pointed the arrow back at Trunks.

"Hey, there's no need for that!" Trunks cried. "I'm just as confused as you. More so even – at least you two know each other. I don't even know _where _I am."

The second young man sighed, and lowered his bow. "This is getting ridiculous. Sheik, you seem to be the master of mystery. What's going on?"

"I have no idea!" 

As the two men argued, Trunks started to edge his way out. He had to find his time machine, and it definitely wasn't in here. Once he was close enough to the entry he started running.

"Hey wait!" one of the men cried. "Come back; you don't know what's out there!"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover, so please tell me what you think. Next chapter: Trunks finds his way into Hyrule Castle Town… or at least, what used to be Hyrule Castle Town…


	2. Sun's Song

The Magic of the Moment

Sun's Song

Link sighed as the stranger disappeared out of the Temple of Time. He had tried to stop him, but it wasn't his problem anymore. 

"Any idea who that was?" he asked Sheik.

Sheik shook his head. "He looked just like you, which confused me a lot. But I do remember him saying his name was Trunks, if that means anything to you."

"Trunks? As in, tree trunks? No, I've never heard of him. Do you suppose he's working for Ganondorf?"

"No, I don't believe so. He was lost and confused, but not evil."

"Link! Shouldn't we go after him?" a tiny voice chirped. Link's companion fairy, Navi, emerged from her hiding place, and hovered above Link's left shoulder.

"He didn't want anything to do with us," answered Link. "It's not our problem."

"But what about the ReDeads! They could attack him!"

Link cursed. He had forgotten about the strange mummy-like monsters that had infested Hyrule Castle Town. If the stranger didn't even know where he was, he also wouldn't know the dangers he faced.

"We'd better keep an eye on him," Link replied, running out if the Temple with Sheik close behind.

Before they had even entered the confines of the Town, Link, Sheik and Navi heard the horrifying shriek that meant a ReDead had paralysed a victim. Link quickened his pace.

He found exactly what he had expected, but not hoped for. A ReDead had attached itself to the purple-haired stranger and was leeching his life away. Though he was struggling, the stranger appeared to be losing the battle. Link shuddered, remembering how he had once been attacked by a ReDead himself. He had been lucky to escape.

"Quick Link!" Navi cried. "Play the Sun's Song! The one you learnt at the graveyard. It seemed to paralyse the ReDeads!"

"Good thinking, Navi!" Link took out his ocarina and played a shot tune.

The monster that had attacked the stranger – as well as the others in the immediate area – froze instantly, and released its grip. The stranger collapsed on the ground.

Sheik knelt next to him, and placed a hand on his brow. "He is not in a good way. That monster was draining him for a long time. He's lucky to be alive."

Link glanced around nervously. He knew that the paralysis caused by his song was not permanent. They would have to leave quickly. "If we take him to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon may be able to help us."

"Lon Lon Ranch is still under Ganandorf's rule," Sheik said, gravely.

"I know, but I am still welcome there. Malon is not a servant of Ganon." Link scooped up the stranger in his arms. After a moment to adjust to the weight, he started running to where the drawbridge had once been. He could hear soft footsteps behind him, and knew that Sheik was following.

As they escaped into Hyrule Field, they found that it was night, which was fortunate since it meant Ingo, the Ranch's _new_ owner, would be asleep. Link kept running, ignoring the fatigue that was developing in his limbs. _I need to get a horse!_

Despite it being night, Link and Sheik were still wary as they entered the Ranch. It was possible that Ingo was still awake. But they were not hindered, and were able to proceed into the horse enclosure. Link knew that was where he would find his childhood friend, Malon, the daughter of Lon Lon Ranch's true owner.

"Malon!" Link called, as soon as he saw her. 

She smiled, but it faded as soon as she saw the expression of urgency in Link's face. "Link, what happened?"

Link laid the stranger's body on the ground. "He was attacked by a ReDead. He probably shouldn't even be alive. You were the only person I could think of who could help."

"Who is he? He looks…he looks just like you!"

"We're not sure who he is. We're hoping to ask once he's better."

"Take him to the tower. I'll meet you there."

Link picked up the stranger again and lugged him to the stone building in the southwest corner of the Ranch. Link assumed Malon was going to get a bucket or jar; something to put milk in. The tower was home to several cows, and Lon Lon milk was known to have special healing powers.

Link burst into the tower and placed the stranger on a pile of hay, leaving the door open for Sheik and Malon. Sheik stepped inside, appearing very on-edge.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" Link asked. "You look a little nervous."

"I do not wish for Ganondorf to sense my presence," Sheik replied. "I cannot linger."

"Calm down. It's fine."

Malon arrived, carrying two glass jars and a blanket. She pushed one jar into Sheik's hands and pointed to one of the cows. "Start milking! And, by the way, I'm Malon."

"Sheik…" Sheik stammered. "H-how do I…?"

"I'll do it," Link offered. "You keep an eye on our friend and make sure he doesn't die on us."

Sheik did as he was told, spreading a blanket onto the hay and moving "Trunks" onto it, to make him more comfortable. He mentally urged Link and Malon to hurry, for the purple-haired stranger was starting to shiver, despite having an obvious fever. Turning towards them, he saw the last thing he expected. Link had taken his ocarina out again, and was playing a song to one of the cows. Similarly, Malon was singing the same song to another cow.

"Is this really the time for a concert?" Sheik asked, a note of annoyance in his voice.

Link smiled, and held up a full jar of milk. "The cows like that song – it makes them produce a lot of milk. Good milk. I learnt that when I was a kid. Meant I didn't have to pay Talon for refills all the time."

"Freeloader," Malon commented, also holding a full jar of milk. She walked over to where the stranger was laying. "Uh…Sheik wasn't it? Could you hold him still so I can give him this?"

"Of course." Sheik lightly held the stranger still by his shoulders. Malon pushed his head ever so slightly backwards so that his mouth opened. She put the jar to his lips and poured a small amount down the stranger's throat. He immediately started spluttering and coughing.

"Come on, you need to drink it," Malon whispered to him. She tried a second time, this time, gently massaging his throat to encourage him to swallow. It worked. The stranger stopped shivering, and his fever decreased dramatically. Malon repeated the process several times, until the young man had consumed a full jar of the magical milk.

"That's amazing," Sheik breathed. "I never knew the milk from this Ranch was so powerful."

Malon smiled at him. "It tends to work better if the cows are in a better mood. That was why we played that song to them."

"Forgive me for my earlier comment."

"There's nothing to forgive." Malon motioned to the stranger. "He should wake up very soon. The milk just needs a bit of time to work. So, Sheik, how do you know Link?"

"He startled me in the Temple of Time when I finally came back from the Sacred Realm," Link answered. "He's one of the last remaining Sheikah."

"The Shadow Folk? Like Impa?"

Sheik nodded. "The Princess' guardian was very close to me."

A groan from the stranger broke up the little introductory session.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Trunks slowly became aware that the horrible dream that he had been having – about Juunanagou holding him under water, slowly drowning him – had been simply that. A dream. But he was also aware that he wasn't home. He could smell hay, and livestock. He was at a farm of some sort. He was soon able to work out voices nearby. He groaned.

"Hey, he's waking up!" one of the voices cried.

Opening his eyes, and seeing who the voice had come from, made Trunks remember everything. He _wasn't_ at home. He was in some strange place, where a young man who looked amazingly like himself lived. He also remembered running out of that temple-like place, into the remains of a town. There, some bizarre creature had attacked him. That was all he remembered. 

"Feeling better?" It was Trunks' blonde twin who had been talking, along with the strange young man in blue, and a young redheaded woman. 

"I feel like I've just been to Hell and back," Trunks mumbled back. "What happened to me?"

"ReDead. They feed off the life force of the living. You're lucky to still be here."

"I suppose I have you to thank? And I suppose you're Link."

"That's right. I'm afraid I don't recall your name."

"It's Trunks."

"That's what Sheik thought." Link pointed to the other two people present. "Oh, by the way, that's Sheik and Malon. And this," He pointed to the floating ball of light above his shoulder, "is Navi. It's actually her you should thank for saving you."

"Um…thanks." Trunks stared at the ball, wondering how it could be considered female, but the closer he looked the more he was able to make out. First, he saw two sets of small wings, and eventually, what could have been a body. _Insane. A fairy or something!_

"You're quite welcome," Navi, the ball, replied. "We all pitched in really."

"Would you be offended if we asked who you are?" Sheik asked.

"I told you my name is Trunks. I come from a place called Earth," Trunks answered. He didn't notice a sign of recognition in any of their faces. "I was travelling into the past to visit some of my friends there…"

"You're a time traveller?"

"You could say that, yeah."

"So is Link…"

"What!?" Link cried. "I wasn't aware of this!"

Sheik smiled. "That was what I was going to tell you, when you returned to the Temple of Time. But Trunks here showed up first, and you know what happened after that."

"You mean I can travel back through time?"

"Only to the time, seven years ago, before you were sealed in the Sacred Realm. And you will be returned to your childhood form."

"That's no fun," Trunks commented. "The first time I went into the past, I visited a time before I was even born!"

"Why can't I do that?" Link whined.

"Because that is not what fate has chosen for you," Sheik answered, sternly. He turned to Malon and Trunks. "I will have to steal Link away from you for am moment, and then take my leave. It is too dangerous for me to remain here. It was nice to meet both of you."

"You too, Sheik," Malon replied, and Trunks nodded. He hadn't realised that Malon and Sheik had only just met too.

Sheik and Link left the tower, and Malon turned to Trunks. "It's uncanny, how much you look like him."

"I don't really see the resemblance, myself," Trunks stated. "I mean, he's blonde, and he has pointy ears like Piccolo-san."

"Who's 'Piccolo-san'? And just what's wrong with pointy ears?" Malon motioned to her own ears. 

"Oh, nothing! It's just, people from where I come from don't usually have pointy ears."

Malon frowned at him for a moment, then her expression softened. "You should get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow morning and see how you are. Good night."

Trunks settled back against his hay bed, wondering just where he was. They still hadn't told him that. _I still haven't found my time machine, either. I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'm too tired now_. In fact, Trunks could hardly remember a time when he had felt so exhausted. He fell into a deep sleep, despite the noises his roommate cows were making.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter out. If you want to see the title pic for this story, check out 

Next time around – Will Link get the horse he desires so much? And what about Trunks? Is he trapped in Hyrule forever?


	3. Epona's Song

The Magic of the Moment

A/N: Just addressing a couple of points brought up by reviewers.

AJ Taylir: Ummm… I'm not sure why the URL didn't come up for the title pic. Probably because ff.net hates me. Check the reviews, I left the URL there too.

Lunar-Space: Yeah, it's weird for me to write Sheik as a guy, but that's how it was supposed to be (Ruto describes Sheik as a "young man"). And in reference to the ReDead, in the last chapter, I said that it fed on life forces. Thus, Trunks was losing all of his strength as it drained him, and the ReDead itself was gaining more power. I don't know if that makes too much sense, but I do plan on addressing it later in the story. Thanks for picking up on it anyway. 

Keep on reviewing people. I can't make a better story if you don't let me know what you think.

Epona's Song

Trunks woke the next morning feeling marginally better. Whatever this "ReDead" thing was, it had really taken it out of him. At least he could sit up now.

"I could really use a senzu bean right about now," he mumbled to himself, stretching his arms out. His eyes snapped to the door of the room he was in as he heard it open.

It was just the girl he had met the previous day…or night. Whenever it had been. Malon, he recalled her name to be. There was something peculiar about the way she was acting. She seemed to be sneaking, trying to avoid being seen. _I wonder if that has anything to do with the way that Sheik guy was acting. He seemed pretty stressed out…_ Trunks smiled at Malon.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. A little anyway," he answered.

"I brought you some breakfast. Mr. Ingo's not awake yet, so he didn't even notice that I made extra."

"Thank you." Trunks graciously accepted the meal that Malon had prepared for him (meagre though it seemed to a Saiya-jin). As he fed his face, he asked Malon: "Who's Ingo?"

"My…uh…boss. He runs the Ranch."

"Ranch? So that's where I am. That would explain the cows."

Malon laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise Link hadn't told you where he was taking you."

"Well, as I recall, I was quite unconscious at the time. I don't suppose you could tell me where I am. I mean, aside from at 'the Ranch'."

"Its full name is Lon Lon Ranch. It's the only ranch in Hyrule. That's where you are: Hyrule."

Trunks shook his head. "Never heard of it before. But then, you guys probably haven't heard of Earth before."

"No, I haven't, and it didn't look as though Link and Sheik have either. That's where you're from?"

"Yeah. So, where was I when I ran into those two?"

"I'm not sure exactly – probably the Temple of Time. Sheik said something about it last night. Yes, that would make sense anyway, because you would have had to go through Hyrule Castle Town to get here – that's where the ReDeads are."

"_That_ was a town?"

"Used to be a town. The most prosperous town in Hyrule, actually. I loved going to the Markets when I was a little girl. Before all of this happened."

Trunks was now well and truly confused. "What do you mean? Before all what happened?"

Malon glanced at one of the windows. "Ingo won't be up for a while yet, so I suppose I have time to tell you."

"This Ingo sounds like a real slave driver."

"You have no idea." Malon took a deep breath. "But it's been like this for seven years. Before that, when I was just a child, Hyrule was such a beautiful place. The worst thing I had to worry about was my father not coming home from delivering milk to the castle. That was when I first met Link. He woke up my lazy father and told him to come home."

"So what happened?"

"Well, seven years ago, the castle was attacked by an evil man, called Ganondorf. Luckily, our Princess, Zelda, escaped, with her nanny, Impa. But the worst was still to come. Ganondorf allowed Link to open a door to the Sacred Realm, then he stole the Triforce!"

"Whoa! Slow down for a minute there. Sacred Realm? Triforce?"

"The Sacred Realm is a world linked to ours. It is the resting place of the greatest treasure, the Triforce. I'm afraid that's all I really know. You'd do better asking Link, or probably Sheik. He looks like he'd know a lot. Sheikah tend to know about that sort of stuff. But, basically, having the Triforce allowed Ganondorf to take over all of Hyrule. He threw my father off this Ranch, and gave it to Mr. Ingo."

"That's why everyone is so edgy," Trunks stated, putting things together. "The bad guy is still in charge here. One thing I don't understand – what was Link doing those whole seven years? Couldn't he stop Ganondorf?"

"Link was just a kid when Ganondorf attacked the castle. And when he opened the door to the Sacred Realm, he got sealed inside for seven years."

"So, Ganondorf was free to do what he wanted the whole time. Could anyone stop him?"

"Some people resisted – we never heard of them again. Ganondorf has a way of making those who stand up to him pay. He's very powerful. And the princess… she's been missing since that day." Malon looked down, but then she smiled. "But Link's back now. I'm sure he's doing everything he can to restore our land."

"Sheik seems to be a pretty powerful ally too."

"So what's your story?"

Trunks sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? It's pretty depressing."

Malon shrugged. "Can't be any worse than mine."

"I guess I'll leave that up to you to decide." Then Trunks told Malon his story. About how Juunanagou and Juuhachigou had destroyed most of the world. About how the Earth's only hope had been killed before the battle had even started. About how Trunks had found the body of his master and closest friend, and how that had pushed him over the edge. About his mother's plan, to send him into the past, to cure Goku of the heart virus that had taken him from the world of the living. About his time in the past, meeting his parents before they had even found each other, and his younger self. And, of course, how none of his efforts had changed his own timeline. They had simply created a new one. The future could not be changed.

Malon had hung onto every word Trunks spoke. Tears had spilt from her eyes throughout the story, and now that he was finished, she looked down at her feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For believing that your story could not possibly be more painful than mine. No one should have to live through what you have."

"You've been through a lot too."

"Yes, but…" Malon looked up to the same window she had previously. "I should go. Mr. Ingo will probably want his breakfast. I'll come back later, and see how you are."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

That was how it worked for the next few days. Malon would sneak food to Trunks whenever she could, and the two of them would talk for as long as she could. Often, Malon would make him Trunks drink some milk, which she assured would quicken his recovery. Sceptical as he was, Trunks drank the milk anyway, and found that it did indeed make him feel much stronger. Soon, he was completely healed, but he remained in the Tower, as Malon requested him to.

Link had also come to visit on one occasion. Apparently, he had just fought an incredibly powerful dragon, and needed to rest. Malon commanded him to stay in the Tower with Trunks for a night, and she tended to both of them.

Trunks noticed how, when Link was around, Malon's smiled seemed brighter, and she laughed more. As Link told them about how he had fought the dragon and freed some creatures he called "Gorons", Malon sat and listened intently (though the fact that she had done this through his story completely slipped from Trunks' mind). Before he even realised, Trunks was jealous. But the feeling passed, when Link left the next day. Apparently, he was looking for Sheik again, and Navi had suggested a place called "Zora's Domain".

"Good morning," Trunks greeted Malon.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. Especially since I don't have to share my room anymore."

Malon laughed. "You should just feel privileged that the cows are letting you share _their_ room. Did Link say where he was going?"

"Maybe, I don't remember though. It was pretty early." Trunks' sensitive Saiya-jin ears suddenly pricked up. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Music. Outside."

A look of confusion passed over Malon's face, and she opened the door slightly. She gasped. "That's the song my mother taught me. Mr. Ingo hates it! So, why would anyone be playing it?" She pushed the door open a little more, so that they could both see out.

"It's Link!" Trunks stated, seeing the familiar green-clad young man. "But who's that other guy? And what are they doing?"

"That's Mr. Ingo. And by the looks of it, they're going to race."

"Why?"

"Mr. Ingo has a bit of a gambling problem. He's probably made Link bet on a race."

"They're about to start!"

Malon and Trunks stared through the crack of the door as Ingo and Link raced each other. The horse Link was riding was a beautiful chestnut mare, with lightning fast feet. Link rode her to an easy victory.

"He won!" Trunks cried.

Malon shook her head. "Mr. Ingo won't lose that easily. See, they're going to race again. Is that Epona he's riding?"

"Who?"

"Link, I think he's riding Epona. That would explain the song." Seeing Trunks' confused expression, Malon explained. "Link met Epona when she was just a foal. She was scared of him at first, but then I taught him that song, and she followed him around the Ranch. I guess she remembers him."

"Here they come. Looks like Link's winning again."

"Epona is the fastest horse on the Ranch, but she tends to be hard to control. I think Mr. Ingo wanted to tame her and give her to Ganondorf."

Epona managed to win the race for Link a second time. Malon and Trunks quietly cheered. But something they didn't expect happened next. Recovering from his anger over losing, Ingo stood up straight. Even Malon, whose ears were not sensitive enough to hear what was being said, knew what Ingo was going to do. He shut the gates of the Ranch, so that Link and Epona could not leave.

"What a sore loser!" Trunks growled. 

"What did he say?" Malon asked.

"He promised Link that if he won the second race, he could keep the horse. But now, he won't let Link ever leave the Ranch."

"I told you he wouldn't lose that easily. Wait! What's Link doing? He's not going to jump the fence, is he?"

Sure enough, Link was steering Epona straight towards one of the lower sections of the fence surrounding the Ranch.  Malon had squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch, but Trunks remained focussed. And he stayed that way, until Link and Epona had sailed clear over the fence.

"They made it!" he cried.

"What?" Malon gasped. "I don't believe it. Amazing!" She threw her arms around Trunks' waist, causing him to blush furiously. "I was so sure they wouldn't make it."

"I thought you had a little more faith in Link than that."

"Well…I…uh…" Noticing that she was still embracing Trunks, Malon quickly pulled away. "I should go now. Mr. Ingo will no doubt be very unhappy. I…uh… I'll bring you some dinner later."

Watching her departing form, Trunks smiled to himself. _What a girl!_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: Romance is in the air. But will Malon chose Link or Trunks? And how will Ingo react to losing his most prized horse?


	4. Serenade of Water

The Magic of the Moment

Serenade of Water

Malon startled Trunks the next day when she burst into the tower with a look of pure joy on her face. Trunks couldn't help but think how pretty she looked, as he glanced up from he sword, which he had been sharpening.

"The most wonderful thing has happened," she cried. "Come out and see."

"But I thought you wanted me to stay in here," Trunks said, confused. "Because your boss wouldn't like you to be keeping strangers."

"Mr. Ingo isn't in charge anymore!"

"What?"

Malon explained as she dragged him out of the tower and into the Ranch itself. "After he lost that race to Link. Mr. Ingo realised that owning the Ranch wasn't really for him. He just wants to work here, and not have all the responsibility. So he gave the Ranch back to my Dad!"

"That's great." Trunks mirrored Malon's grin. He was glad that everything had worked out well for her. 

"I've told Dad all about you, and he wants to meet you!"

Trunks stopped. Malon's father wanted to meet him. He remembered talking to the Gohan of the past, who had told him that meeting a girl's parents was the most frightening experience imaginable. Trunks took a deep breath. _I'm sure Malon's father will be a great guy. _

"Come on, Trunks!"

Malon lead Trunks to a building which he had only seen through the crack of the door when he and Malon had watched the race. Malon pushed the door open, and they stepped inside. A large, balding man with a full moustache was sitting at a roughly made table. Trunks could hear a crackling fire, and smell something delicious cooking. Trunks smirked as he realised what the other sound he could hear was – the man was asleep, and snoring loudly.

"Dad, wake up," Malon said, gently shaking the man.

"Wha…?" he cried, waking. "I was just resting my eyes. I wasn't asleep."

"Dad, this is Trunks. The young man I was telling you about."

"Ah, yes, of course!" Malon's father extended his hand, and Trunks shook it. "I'm Talon, the owner of this 'ere Ranch. Malon tells me she's been looking after you."

"That's right. I was attacked by something, and a guy called Link brought me here."

"You know Link? Well, ain't that great! Any friend of Link's is certainly welcome hear at Lon Lon Ranch. Take a seat, my boy. We were just about to have dinner."

Trunks sat down next to Talon, and the older man started chatting to him like they had been friends for years. Though Trunks himself had always been very quiet, he had lived with only his mother for many years, and was used to having his year talked off.

"Now, those are peculiar clothes, I must say," Talon yapped. "But then, Malon said that you weren't from around here. From a different world entirely, if I recall correctly."

"Yes," Trunks softly replied. "I have no idea how I got here. I was trying to travel into another timeline of my own world, but I woke up on the floor of some Temple…"

"The Temple of Time," Malon piped.

"Well, they do say that there's something magical about that place," Talon mused. "It's not surprising that's where you came into this world."

The friendly conversation was interrupted by a loud thumping on the door. Trunks rose to open the door. He caught Link as the young man fell forward. Epona was standing outside the building, and snorted her concern.

"My goodness! What happened?" Malon cried.

"Get him inside," barked Talon.

Trunks carried Link's limp form inside and lay him on the ground. "He's pretty badly injured."

"I'll get some milk," Malon suggested, running towards the barns.

Link coughed and spluttered as he regained consciousness. His eyes slowly opened, and he managed a smile. "I didn't think I'd make it this far…"

"Malon's gone to get you some milk," said Trunks, with a smile. "Looks like the tables of turned. I used to be the one who needed healing. What the Hell happened?"

"Water Temple…monster…I'll explain it all…" Link slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Just try to stay alive," Trunks pleaded quietly.

Malon returned with the milk. Fortunately, Link was awake again, so it wasn't necessary to force it down his throat. His condition improved visibly after the milk, but he still had many injuries. Malon tended to them, and Link told them what had happened.

"Sheik told me to go to the Water Temple, because I'd find one of the Sages there," Link explained. "I did – but I'll get to who it was later. Anyway, as I was looking for the Sage, I came into this weird room, and I appeared. It was en exact copy of me. At first I thought it might have been you," He motioned to Trunks, "but then he attacked me. That's where the cuts came from – a couple of times I wasn't quite fast enough."

"Where did the burns come from?" Malon asked, as she bound a nasty looking wound.

"Well, after I finally beat Mirror-Link, as Navi called him, I found another weird room."

"I warned him that it wasn't normal water!" Navi chirped.

"Yes, she did. But of course, I didn't listen." Link coughed to clear his chest. "There was this crazy, giant amoeba thing in the water. It seemed to have control over it, or something. When I wasn't watching, the water formed a tentacle, which grabbed me. It was boiling hot. So that's where the burns came from."

"What did it do when it grabbed you?" Trunks asked.

"Threw me across the room. I was careful to keep an eye on it after that. I managed to drag the main part of it out, and slash it up a bit. Then the water all drained away. It was so bizarre."

"At least you got out of there alive."

"Who was the Sage?" Malon asked.

"See, that's the worst part," Link sighed. "I went through all that, to rescue…_Ruto_."

Trunks had no idea who Ruto was, but they were obviously not Link's favourite person. Talon chuckled, and even Malon held her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Who's Ruto?" Trunks finally asked.

"She's the Zora princess," Talon answered. "You could say she has a bit of a crush on Link."

"She's a fish girl!" Link cried. "An _ugly_ fish girl! And she decided that just because she gave me one of the stones I needed to open the Sacred Realm that we were engaged! It's disgusting!"

Trunks joined in with the laughing. "I'm sure she's a lovely girl, Link."

"_Fish_ girl! Don't you get that part! She has gills, and scales!" Link shuddered. "And all she does is whine. 'Link, who could you leave me waiting for all those years?' Why me?"

Talon glanced from Link, to Trunks, and back to Link. "Maybe you should introduce her to out new friend. He looks like you – maybe she wouldn't know the difference."

Seeing the gleam in Link's eyes, Trunks held up his hands. "No thank you! I…I'm allergic to seafood. Can't touch the stuff – I break out in a nasty rash."

"Oh well," Link sighed. "Hopefully, now that she knows she's the Sage of Water, she'll leave me alone. She has a job to do, and so do I."

"I'm going to sound like an idiot again, but I don't get what all this business about 'Sages' are."

"To tell you the truth, I don't get it really either," Link admitted. "When I woke up in the Sacred Realm, this guy told me that he was the Sage of Light, and that I had to find the others. Then, Sheik told me the same thing. They all seem to be people I know. My best friend from when I was a kid is the Sage of Forest, my Sworn Brother is the Sage of Fire, and…"

"Your fiancée is the Sage of Water," Trunks finished for him, with a smirk.

"Don't ever call her that again." Link stretched. "Anyway, the Sages are apparently going to help me defeat Ganondorf, which is good to know, since I'll probably need all the help I can get."

"I can give you a hand," Trunks offered. 

"I couldn't ask that of you. You're not even from this world – I can't ask you fight to win it back."

"I don't mind. You could say that fighting is in my blood."

"Boys, you can discuss this later. I think Link needs some rest," Malon interrupted. "Do you mind sharing your room again, Trunks?"

"Not a problem," Trunks replied. 

"Okay, well we'll take him over there, then come back for dinner."

Together, Malon and Trunks helped Link limp to the tower. Malon used a blanket to make another bed of hay next to Trunks'. The moment he had laid down, Link was fast asleep. Navi settled next to him, and also fell asleep. Malon smiled, and motioned fro Trunks to follow her. 

As the strolled back to the house, Trunks voiced the question that had been on his mind for a few days now. "You like him, don't you?"

"What?" Malon asked, startled.

"You like Link. I can tell by the way you look at him, and you seem brighter when he's around."

Malon looked at the ground. "I used to think that I loved him, but now I'm not so sure. It's not like it matters anyway. He wouldn't ever love me."

"What makes you say that? Ruto?"

"No, of course not. But it is because he loves someone else." She sighed. "He's in love with the Princess. He's obsessed with finding her, and I know it isn't just because he needs her help. I can tell he has feelings for her, the same way that you can tell I have feelings for him."

"He's stupid if you ask me," Trunks stated simply. "I mean, why go after some mystical princess when there's a beautiful girl right in front of him.

Malon blushed. "Thank you, but it's not that simple. Link and Zelda are destined to be together, I know it."

"Destiny? You believe in that?"

"Yes, I do. Destiny and fate play an important role in the way the world works. I don't know about in your world, but everyone in Hyrule knows that."

"What do you think is destined for you?"

"Do you mean what or who?" Malon smiled at Trunks. "I don't know. But I don't think that you coming here was an accident. Everything happens for a purpose."

They both stopped walking. Trunks reached out, and placed a hand on Malon's soft cheek. He brushed several strands of her auburn hair away so that he could see her pretty face better. He moved forward to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Please no," she whispered. "Not yet."

Trunks nodded, and they walked on in silence.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: Link has asked Trunks not to help him in his fight against evil. But since when has any Saiya-jin done as he was told?


	5. Requiem of Spirit

The Magic of the Moment

The last couple of temples are going to end up out of order for plot-sake. I usually finish the Spirit Temple before the Shadow Temple anyway.

Requiem of Spirit

Link woke the next morning, feeling healed, but alone. Trunks was nowhere in site inside the Tower. He struggled to his feet, and wandered outside to look for the purple-haired young man.

"Link! Feeling better?" Trunks' voice called. Link glanced around, but could not see the source of the call. "Up here!"

Link looked up, and saw that Trunks was sitting on the roof of the Tower.

"How did he get up there!?" Navi exclaimed, as she had emerged from her place in Link's pack when she heard Trunks call.

"I…I suppose he climbed," Link mumbled, very much impressed by Trunks' stunt. However, they were both to be surprised as Trunks floated gently down from his perch and landed in front of them. Link shook his head to remove the shocked look, and asked, "How did you…?"

Trunks gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head (a habit he had picked up from too much time with Goku).  "You mean the flying thing? My best friend taught me when I was a kid."

"That's incredible! No one in Hyrule can fly!"

"I can!" Navi said, offended.

"I meant none of the big people." He corrected himself to Trunks. "Only the fairies can fly in Hyrule."

"Well, not everyone in my world can fly either," Trunks admitted. "In fact, now I'm probably the only one. But in the Past, as I call in, there are about a dozen or so people who have the ability. We do it by channelling our ki."

"Ki? What's that?"

"It's what we call our life-force, where we get our energy from." Trunks powered up to Super Saiya-jin. "I just increased my ki, but going to 'Super Saiya-jin'."

Navi giggled. "Now he _really_ looks like you, Link. He's blonde now and everything!"

Trunks laughed, and powered down. "Very few people can do _that_. You have to have Saiya-jin blood in you."

"What's a 'Saiya-jin'?" Link asked.

"An extinct race of fighters. Well, not completely extinct. My father was the prince. He and a man called Goku are the only pure blood Saiya-jin left, though in my world, I'm the only Saiya-jin period. My father and Goku both died when I was a baby."

"My parents died when I was young too. And I was raised with the Kokiri, by the Great Deku Tree. I never knew that I wasn't a Kokiri until I grew up. The Kokiri remain as children forever."

"Seems we both have interesting stories." Trunks motioned to the Master Sword, which was visible over Link's shoulder. "Where did you get your sword?"

Link pulled it from its sheath. "This is the Master Sword. I guess you could say it's the key to the Sacred Realm. Only one with a pure heart may wield it."

Trunks took the sword from Link's hands and inspected it. "It's a beautifully crafted weapon. It holds a lot of power in it." He handed the sword back. "You deserve a great weapon like this."

"Are you any good with yours?"

Trunks smirked, and unsheathed his own sword. "Is that a challenge?"

Without warning, Link charged, but Trunks blocked the blow. The sound of metal against metal rang through the Ranch. Trunks matched Link's attack with his own, and Link blocked. The fight continued, both fighters careful not to attack in a way which could injure his opponent.

"What are you doing!?" Malon's concerned voice cried. The young men stopped fighting and looked at her running towards them. 

"We were sparring," Trunks answered when she was standing red-faced in front of them.

"Oh, I thought you were fighting." She frowned. "But still, Link is in no condition for this sort of activity."

"Actually, I feel perfectly fine," Link stated. "I was planning on headed off later today."

"I thought we should check out the desert in the West," Navi chirped. "That's where Ganon comes from after all."

"Let me come with you," Trunks urged again.

But Link declined once more. "I told you, I cannot ask you to defend this world. But I will ask this – will you stay and take care of Malon?"

Trunks knew that Link was just searching for an excuse, but he nodded anyway. He couldn't force the young man to accept his help. Besides, Link seemed quite capable, and Trunks could sense a great deal of power in him. And their recent spare had proven that his power was matched with skill.

"Please be careful, Link," Malon begged. 

"Hey, it's me." Link grinned as he mounted Epona. He kicked her flank gently, but sharply, and rode off.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Over the next few days, Trunks passed his time by helping out around the Ranch. Malon had tried to teach him a song to urge the cows to produce better milk, but Trunks didn't have an instrument, and his singing voice was not particularly good. Link had not returned during this time, but Trunks had not worried. He knew that the blonde young man was capable of looking after himself.

But Malon seemed very concerned, and her worry increased with each passing day. Each morning she would stand by the entrance of the Ranch and sing.

After three mornings of this, Trunks finally confronted her and asked. "What's the matter, Malon?"

"I was singing for Epona, and she didn't come. That song should call her to whoever sings or plays it."

"She's probably with Link. If he was riding her, he'd stop her from leaving."

Malon shook her head. "Link would not be able to ride her across the Haunted Wasteland, nor would he try. It is no place for any beast."

"She's waiting for him then."

"No, I told you that Epona isn't a tame horse. She will not wait. If she was left somewhere, she would have run to explore, and when I sang her song, she would have returned here. The only reason that she would ignore the song was if she or Link was in trouble."

Trunks suddenly understood Malon's concern. "Why would Link being in trouble make her ignore the song?"

"She has a bond with him, and would know, even if he wasn't with her, that he was in grave danger." Malon looked up at Trunks, her eyes twinkling with tears. "Oh, Trunks, what can we do?"

Trunks carefully placed an arm around her. "Don't worry, Malon. I'm sure Link is just fine."

"Actually, Malon is quite right to worry. Link is in great peril."

Trunks and Malon spun to see the owner of the voice, and there stood Sheik. Again, despite his face being covered, they could see the concern in his eyes.

But Trunks frowned. "You seem to know a lot about Link's business. You wouldn't happen to be responsible for his current situation, would you?"

"Trunks, I can understand your suspicion, but Link trusts me, so I would ask that you trust me also."

"How can I trust someone that will not show his face?"

"I do not hide my face from you, from Malon or from Link. It is because of another that I must disguise myself as such. When the time is right, I shall reveal myself. But for now, I ask only for you to extend the same trust to me, as I have extended to you."

Trunks had to give Sheik that. He was a stranger in this land, and yet, Trunks, Sheik and Malon had all trusted him, and even cared for him. The least he could do was extend Sheik the same courtesy. He nodded to the blue-clad young man.

"I thank you." Sheik bowed his head. "And now, back to Link. I fear that he may not be able to defeat the two evil witches that guard the Spirit Temple. I myself, cannot enter the Temple, so I must ask a favour of you, Trunks."

"You want me to go and help him out?"

Sheik nodded. "I know that you hold a great power. In your own world, I am sure that you are a hero in your own right. Link's pride prevented him from letting you be a hero here also."

"That is understandable. So, where is Link?"

"The Spirit Temple. It is held within the Desert Colossus, on the furthest reaches of the Haunted Wasteland. I can take you there."

Trunks shook his head. "I can fly there quicker myself. The desert is in the west, right?"  

"So, you possess your own magic?" Sheik's eyes let on that he was smiling. "I thought as much. I knew that you were not a normal man when I first met you. Yes, the desert is to the west. Please hurry, and save or Hero."

"I must ask something of you, first. Link asked me to stay and take care of Malon; now that I must leave, could you do that for me?"

"It would be an honour," Sheik replied. "Now that this Ranch is free from Ganon's rule, it is safe for me to dwell here. Good luck to you, Trunks, Hero of Earth."

"Trunks, take this!" Malon ordered, throwing a jar of milk, which Trunks caught. "You both might need it."

Trunks smiled, then took off, startling Malon. The minute he was in the air, he searched for Link's ki. He found that it was indeed in the west, and it was starting to decrease. Without wasting another moment, he shot off towards the desert.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Link felt the freezing pain creep over his body. He hadn't been quick enough to dodge the combined witch's icy blast, and now his feet we frozen to the floor. The ice was spreading up his legs, and Link didn't want to think what would happen if it reached his body and head. _It can't be over so soon! Who will save Hyrule?_

The witch floated above him, grinning menacingly. She raised her ice wand to deliver a finishing blast, but without warning, something crashed through the roof of the temple, and hit her, sending her flailing across the room.

Link, with limited mobility, looked up to see what the projectile had been. It was Trunks, in his blonde and powerful form.

"Heard you could use a bit of help," Trunks commented. 

"Get me out of here!" Link managed to cry, teeth chattering.

Trunks nodded, and floated down beside his fellow fighter. He held his hand close to Link's icy prison and radiated a small amount of ki to melt the ice. Link was quickly freed. Trunks handed over the jar of milk.

"Got milk?" he joked, but Link didn't seem to get it. Trunks nearly hit himself. _You're not on Earth remember, you moron!_  "A present from Malon."

"Great, I really need this." Link sculled half the jar. "Better save some just in case."

"So what happened?"

"I was fighting these two witches, one shot fire at me, and the other ice. I was doing all right, using my shield to shoot their blasts at the other one." He held up his brand new shield. Its polished surface reflected Trunks' image back at him. "But then, the combined together, and that's when things got ugly."

"Twinrova shot an ice blast at Link, and hit him," Navi cried. "We're so lucky you came, Trunks!"

"No, I'm so lucky he came," Link admitted, swallowing his pride. "How can I thank you?"

"Let's just beat this bitch first, okay?" Trunks suggested, seeing that Twinrova, or whatever Navi had called her, was pulling herself out of the hole she had made in the wall upon impact. "Any suggestions?"

Link shook his head. "Navi?"

"Trunks, when you freed Link, what did you use?" the fairy asked.

"A ki blast," Trunks answered. "Only a small one though. I didn't want to hurt him."

"Great, so you can make a bigger one! Hit her with it, then Link can slash her up!"

"No problem." Trunks held his hands in front of him, and shot at Twinrova before she even had the chance to realise what was going on. "Burning Attack!"

The blast hit her right in the chest, and she fell onto the platform in the centre of the room. With a sadistic grin on his face, Link jumped onto the platform and brought his sword down onto her, slicing her clean in two. Blue smoke poured out, and suddenly where there had been one beautiful witch, there were two ugly, old witches. But they both had halos over their heads. Trunks, Navi and Link watched in utter confusion as the two witches argued, before they faded into oblivion, screeching, "I'll come back to haunt you!"

Link looked at Trunks and smiled. "I owe you one."

"No you don't," Trunks replied. "I owed you one, remember. Now we're even."

"Wanna come meet the Sage of Spirit?"

"I guess. Where do we have to go?"

Link pointed to where the witches had been. There was an eerie blue light radiating, which Link lead Trunks to. The three of them stood in the centre and were slowly lifted upwards.

Before a moment had passed, Trunks realised that they were no longer in the Temple. They were in a strange place, surrounded by six pedestals: one red, one yellow, one green, one blue, one purple and one orange. On the orange pedestal was a woman wearing bagging white pants and a small piece of material across her chest.

"Whoa, I must be more messed up than I thought!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm almost seeing double!"

"Nabooru, I'd like you to meet Trunks," Link said. "Trunks, this is Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, and leader of the Gerudo."

"Nice to meet you, Trunks," Nabooru greeted. "How crazy is that? _I'm_ the Sage of Spirit. Guess I have the two of you to thank for that. By the way, Link – sorry about attacking you before. Those witches had me controlled by black magic."

"No need for an apology."

"Well, take this anyway." Nabooru handed a small orange medallion to Link. "Remember how I said I'd give you something good – I guess you'll have to settle for this. It contains the power of the Spirit." She winked at him. "I would have preferred to give you something else, since you ended up being so handsome, but oh well."

Link blushed. "Uh…we'd better go."

"Good luck boys!" Nabooru called, as she disappeared.

The strange room faded, and was replaced by the desert landscape. When his feet were firmly on the ground, Trunks glanced around.

"That was amazing! We're were we?" he asked.

"The Sacred Realm, or what's left of it anyway. That was the Chamber of the Sages." Link looked at the medallion Nabooru had given him, then placed it in his pocket.

Trunks smirked at him. "Another girlfriend? You really are the ladies' man."

"Shut up!" Link shielded his eyes against the sun. "Where's Sheik when you need him? I don't want to go back through the desert."

"Sheik's at Lon Lon Ranch. But who needs him – I can fly remember."

"Of course! How stupid am I?"

"Do you really want me to answer?" Trunks floated into the air, and grabbed the back of Link's shirt. Navi, shot back into her hiding spot, knowing she'd never be able to keep up flying by herself. "Let's go!"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: A nice long chapter to make up for the last one being so short. I had a couple of reviews asking for Trunks to get involved, but I always planned on having him help out. Next chapter: Now that Trunks has proven himself to be a powerful ally, will Link accept his help?


	6. Song of Storms

The Magic of the Moment

Song of Storms

Trunks and Link soon found that, while the sun had been beating down on the Desert Colossus and Haunted Wasteland, dark storm clouds had gathered over the rest of Hyrule. By the time they had made it back to the Ranch, rain was falling heavily. Fortunately, for both of them, the energy that Trunks radiated was keeping the both very dry.

Talon opened the door to let them inside. "Welcome back, boys. We were starting to worry."

Malon ran over and embraced them both. "Thank goodness you're safe." She looked at them in confusion. "But you're dry…how? It's pouring down out there."

Trunks shrugged. "I flew back, and my energy evaporated the rain I suppose."

"Well, sit down and have some soup anyway. I don't want you to catch a cold." She glared at Sheik and Link. "Any of you."

Looking sheepish, the three young men sat at the table with Talon, while Malon served them helping after helping of steaming soup.

"So, where's the next destination?" Link asked Sheik.

"The Shadow Temple. My people were the guardians once, and now only two remain," Sheik replied, somewhat morbidly. "We must go to Kakariko Village, and find Impa."

"You aren't going anywhere until this rain eases off," Malon ordered.

"We cannot wait! The fate of Hyrule lies in our hands. Rain is of no concern."

Trunks smirked to himself. Malon reminded him of ChiChi sometimes. She was more concerned about them catching colds than the entire world being destroyed.

"You are welcome to leave, Sheik," Malon said, stubbornly. "But neither Trunks nor Link should leave so soon. They need to rest."

Sheik sighed and mumbled something inaudible. Then he gave in. "Fine, we will not leave until the rain has lessened."

"That's better. You should probably stay in the barn tonight – the Tower is too far from this building. You'd be drenched before you got there."

"Good thing Ingo has the night off," Talon commented. "I'm sure he would not be too impressed about having to share the barn."

After their meal, Trunks, Link and Sheik were practically thrown out of the house, and forced to run to the barn. Though it may have seemed that Malon was in a vile mood, Trunks knew that she was simply concerned about them. She didn't want them to rush straight back into the danger that they had only just escaped from.

Once inside the barn, Link shook his hair dry, and scoffed, "Women!"

Trunks smiled, and powered up to dry himself. "When you've lived with one for most of your life, you really get used to the way they act."

"Malon is simply worried about the two of you," Sheik stated.

"Wow, Sheik. I didn't realise you knew how women worked too. So, where does your knowledge come from?"

Sheik blushed ever so slightly. "Umm…I was brought up by a woman for most of my life also."

"Was it this Impa woman you keep talking about?"

"Yes."

Link suddenly became excited. "Does Impa know where we can find Zelda?"

There was a sparkle in Sheik's eyes that only Trunks noticed. "No. Though I have not seen Impa for many years, I can tell you honestly that she does not know the whereabouts of the Princess. No one does."

"I hope she's okay."

"Do not fear, Link. You are closer to finding her than you think."

"Hang on a minute," Trunks said. "Didn't you just say no one knows where Princess Zelda is? How can you know that Link is close to finding her?"

"I don't know how to explain it – I just know." Sheik abruptly stopped talking, making it obvious that he would discuss no more of the subject.

Link picked out a stack of hay, and flopped down on to it. "Well, gentlemen. Make yourselves at home. Let's hope the horses won't be as noisy as the cows tend to be."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"It's still raining," Link stated, as he peaked out of the barn door the next morning. "I don't think Malon will let us go anywhere."

Sheik frowned. "We can delay no longer. I have a bad feeling about Kakariko Village. I fear that Impa may be in danger."

"Trunks, why don't you talk to Malon? Maybe you can sweet-talk her into letting us go," Link suggested.

"Me!?" Trunks cried. "But you're the ladies' man, why don't you go?"

"Because she likes you."

Trunks blushed furiously. "She doesn't like me! I mean, she likes me, but she doesn't _like_ me. We…we're just friends!"

"Sure, Trunks. That's why you've been staying here all this time, and why she worries about you every time danger gets mentioned. Believe me, she _likes_ you, you lucky dog."

"Well…I…uh…suppose I could talk to her."

"Great!" Link cried, pushing Trunks out the door. "Go get her, tiger!"

Trunks felt like the world's biggest idiot as he tramped from the barn to the house, running possible conversations through his mind.

_"Hi, Malon! Great day, isn't it? Say, the boys and I were thinking of making a quick trip to some place called Kakariko Village. Be a sweetie and let us go." _Pathetic. 

The truth was even worse. _"Oh, hey Malon! Link and Sheik want to leave, so they asked me to sweet-talk you into letting us go. And by the way, are you busy later this week? I thought we might go on a date or something._

"I am such a loser," Trunks groaned, stepping into the house.

"Oh, good morning Trunks," Malon greeted. "Are the other two on their way? Breakfast will be ready very soon."

"Uh…actually Malon, I wanted to talk to you," Trunks stammered. "Sheik is really worried about that Impa woman. He thinks she might be in danger, so he wants to head for Kakariko Village as soon as possible."

"Oh, no! It's still pouring! You'll all get sick!"

"Malon, you don't understand. If we don't go, it could mean the end of your whole world. That includes you, and I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

Malon blushed, and her eyes sparkled. "Trunks…"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now, don't you worry about a thing. We're going to be fine. I promise you."

"But…"

"Shhh." Trunks held his finger to Malon's lips. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I promise that I'll come back, and when I do, Hyrule is going to be the beautiful land of your childhood." He turned to walk out, but stopped for just a moment. "You should probably have a big feast prepared for when I do come back. Saving the world tends to make me hungry."

Link and Sheik were already waiting for Trunks outside. Link's tunic was a darker green than it had been, making it obvious that he was soaked to the bone. But the raindrops seemed to simply bead on Sheik's clothing.

"About time," Link laughed. "So did you convince her?"

"Took some work, but I did," Trunks replied. "Let's head towards this village. I just hope it's in better condition than the last town I visited."

"If we delay any longer, in may not be," said Sheik. "Let us go!"

Link and Sheik were sharing Epona, and Trunks flew nearby. He didn't understand why they hadn't just let him carry the both of them, but Epona was setting a fairly fast pace. 

She pulled to a halt at the bottom of a staircase. Trunks thought he could smell smoke on the air, but dismissed it. _It's raining. How could there be a fire?_ He realised that Link and Sheik were already halfway up the stairs, and he ran to catch up.

Trunks should not have been so quick to disregard his sensitive sense of smell. The moment they entered the village, the three young men saw that several roofs were well alight, and spewing dark smoke into the air.

"It is as I feared," Sheik mumbled.

"How can the houses be burning?" Link asked. "Shouldn't the rain have put the fires out?"

"That is not a natural flame. Evil is at work here." Sheik's eyes were focussed on the well that was directly in front of them. "Stay here."

Trunks and Link stayed put as Sheik slowly stalked towards the well. Before he was even near it, the ground shuddered, and the wooden frame above the well exploded. Sheik was lucky that none of the pieces of wooden shrapnel hit him. But his luck was soon to run out. An invisible force caused him to rise into the air.

"Sheik!" Link cried, running forward. Trunks followed.

Sheik was thrown around from side to side, without being let go by whatever was holding him. All of a sudden, Sheik was set free, and propelled through the air, directly towards a solid wall. Trunks flew in front on the wall, and caught Sheik before the young man was used to redecorate the town.

A random thought entered Trunks' mind at that moment. Sheik was incredibly light. Trunks had always thought the mysterious young man to be small in build, but this was the first time he had actually realised how slight Sheik really was. Trunks was sure that his mother weighed more.

The thought was gone almost as quickly as it had come, for Link was about to face the same horror that Sheik had. But this time, at least he could see it. The invisible foe that had grabbed Sheik had taken the form of a large dark mass, a moving shadow.

"Link! Watch out!" Sheik called out, as the beast approached Link. The young man had his shield in front of him and his sword unsheathed. However, the weapons proved to be no use against the mass of darkness. Several tentacles wrapped around Link's limbs, and both his sword and shield clattered to the ground.

"Hang on Link, I'm coming!" Trunks cried, leaving Sheik on the ground.

Link screamed in pain as the shadow tightened its grip. Before Trunks had the chance to get close enough, it had tired of its new toy, and tossed Link aside violently. Trunks jumped and caught Link as he had Sheik. The shadow slithered away, but Trunks payed it no mind, as Link seemed to be unconscious.

"Wake up, Link!" Trunks growled, gently shaking his blonde twin.

Sheik limped over to them. "Stay with him. I shall be back in a moment."

Trunks nodded, and focussed his attention back to Link. He could see that the other young man was still breathing – a good sign. Trunks cursed himself for not thinking of bringing along some milk.

"Will he be okay?" Navi asked.

She had startled Trunks, since he had forgotten about Link's tiny fairy companion. "He should be fine. I can sense his life force, and it's still very strong."

True to his word, Sheik returned quickly, just as Link was starting to come to. Link sat up and blinked several times. "What happened? What was that thing?"

"The Shadow Beast," Sheik explained. "It was sealed at the bottom of the well, but it seems to have escaped."

"Where did it go?"

"To the Shadow Temple, to go after Impa."

"Impa's in the Shadow Temple?"

Sheik nodded sadly. "As the last Sheikah, it is her duty to guard the temple and expel the evil there. She is the Sage of Shadow, but she cannot defeat this evil alone. She will need your help, just as Saria, Darunia, Ruto and Nabooru did."

Trunks noticed that Sheik had called Impa the last Sheikah, when he had always referred to them both being the last, but Link hadn't said anything, so he kept his mouth shut.

Link nodded. "Impa has helped me in the past, so I owe her that much. Besides, she's the closest person to Zelda I'll find. I know you said she doesn't know where to find the Princess, but things might have changed since you last saw her."

"The entry to the Shadow Temple is in the graveyard of this town," Sheik stated. "It is not easy to get to…"

"It is with our friend who can fly around." Link grinned and pointed to Trunks.

"Oh, accepting my help are we now?" Trunks joked.

"Only because you saved my life."

"Well, that's good to hear, since I promised Malon that _I_ was going to help save Hyrule, and I had breaking promises."

Sheik's eyes let them know that he was smiling. "Go, save Impa. I will look after the town."

Trunks and Link nodded simultaneously, and Link led the way to the graveyard. In the storm, the graveyard was one of the eeriest places Trunks had ever seen. He could see several lights, floating just above the ground.

"What are those lights?" he asked.

"Poes," Navi hissed in reply. "Ghosts. They'll delay us!"

"Not if I can help it. Where's the entry?"

"My guess is at the very back of the graveyard," Link suggested. "I've seen a ledge there, but I've never been able to get up."

With a nod, Trunks picked up Link and flew to the back of the graveyard. Sure enough, there was a ledge, with a gaping cave. Trunks set Link down just outside, and together they entered the darkness.

Trunks' Saiya-jin eyes adjusted to the dark before Link's did. In front of them was a ring of unlit torches, and beyond that a huge door embossed with the same symbol that Sheik wore.

"Check that out!" he yelled. "It's the same symbol that's on Sheik's clothes."

"That's the sign of the Sheikah," Navi explained. "I don't know what it means, but it is the sign of the Shadow folk. And since this is the Shadow Temple, I'm not surprised to see it here."

"How do we open the door?"

"There's usually some sort of trigger," Link answered, glancing around. "And I don't think those unlit torches are just for decoration."

"Ah, good thinking. Stand aside." Trunks held both his hands in front of him and sent a ki blast towards the torches. They erupted in flame immediately, and as they did, the door began to rise slowly.

"I could have done that myself, you know," Link scoffed. 

"Really? How?"

"Spell I learnt, called Din's Fire. It's very useful."

Trunks nodded, and looked to what the door had opened to. If they had thought the room they had been in was dark, the new doorway was ten times as worse. "Well, that looks inviting. After you, Link."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: Filler chapters. I hate them, but they're essential. Next chapter: The entry to Shadow Temple is open. Now Link and Trunks must face the horrors that lie within the eternal darkness.


End file.
